


Plug and Play

by Spindini



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bondage, F/F, Implied Relationships, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, scorcatra and enscorpia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Entrapta makes a device to give Catra pleasure. Catra returns the favor after experiencing it.





	Plug and Play

Entrapta called for Catra, her hair wagging happily. "Hey, Catra!"

Catra scurried in. "What is it?"

"I just made something we're gonna have so much fun with." Entrapta winked.

"Can I see it?"

Entrapta removed her pants, revealing a plated metallic shaft strapped to her crotch. It was bright purple with a raised light-up ring separating the slightly pointed tip from the rest and gray rivets running up and down the length of it, giving it a bumpy texture. "I love being railed by you, even if it does bristle a little, but I wanted to see how you would feel with this in you."

"Well, you could say I play that role for Scorpia all the time, but I wouldn't mind if you could do it also." Catra spun around slowly as she took off her clothes, revealing her soft furry body with its catlike teats and fluffy sheath.

Entrapta immediately wrapped her lilac ribbons of hair all around Catra's body, then manipulated her so that her plush rear was exposed. She tightened her hair and clasped her hands on Catra's breasts, then slid them down her sides, stopping at her lower back, then she stroked and squeezed Catra's ass. Entrapta sucked two of her fingers, then ran them from the underside of Catra's wagging tail down her crack. When they reached her hole, the tips slid in right away. Entrapta thrust her fingers in and out then spread them, feeling some resistance that faded with time. She added another finger to Catra's warm insides and felt her wrapped around them with tension and heard a loud mew. Entrapta pulled them almost out and used her other hand to cup Catra's furry balls. "It's fine if you want to stop now."

"No, I don't mind." Catra smiled and purred.

"Okay then." Entrapta pushed her fingers in deep and felt Catra's body vibrating around them as she purred. She thrust them slowly into different areas of Catra's insides, and when she found an area that generated the most purrs she kept thrusting them there. "I'll record that reaction in my memory banks," said Entrapta.

After a few moments of pressing into Catra, Entrapta pulled her hand out. She then rubbed her implement against Catra's hole and stroked it, pressing the button on its base. When activated, the device started vibrating, sending tingles up Catra's spine and making her fur stand on end.

Catra giggled at the tickling feeling. "Come on, Entrapta," she choked out. "Put it in!"

Entrapta moved around erratically, the vibrations coursing through her body as well. She thrust onto one of Catra's cheeks, then between her legs. Finally, she hit her mark.

As Entrapta thrust into Catra, the base crashed into her clit, causing her to feel the pleasure that she was giving Catra. Catra tightened her ring and clenched herself, which almost forced Entrapta out, but then from the spaces between the plates came a slippery liquid, causing it to slide right in again. Catra purred hard as she felt the plates on the metallic rod scraping against her walls.

Then, Entrapta remembered Catra's sensitive spot.

She thrust there and Catra mewled, then her tongue hung out. Entrapta's hand reached between Catra's legs, feeling the exposed tip of her cock. Entrapta smiled and pounded away at the sensitive area, feeling Catra emerge, the budding shaft softly pulsating and heating up. Catra thrust into Entrapta's hand and pressed back against her movements rhythmically. 

Then, Entrapta pressed the button again, and her shaft started spinning. As it rotated, it pressed against Catra's insides, making her mew loudly. Entrapta kept moving to give herself and Catra more pleasure. Then, Entrapta started dripping, with her fluids running from her thighs to Catra's. Her shaft also released globs of liquid from the inside.

Catra then moved her tail so that it wrapped around Entrapta's rod and the tip stuck into her entrance. Entrapta pressed into Catra a little more, but it soon got too much for her, and she pulled herself out and turned it off. Entrapta released her hair's grip on Catra, then turned her over, staring at her bright red, spine-covered cock, reaching her navel and shimmering with drips of pre. "It was great being inside you, but I'd like to go back to having you inside me, Catra."

"Sure!" Catra pounced on top of Entrapta's body, gripping her breasts through her clothes with her clawed hands. She kneaded them before running her paws down Entrapta's stomach, then reaching her pussy. Catra then sunk her fangs into Entrapta's neck, making it turn red, and left a kiss mark there before pulling away. One of Catra's fingers glided slowly over Entrapta's clit, making her softly moan. It slid through her slit until the claw of her finger pressed into Entrapta. Catra extended another finger and pushed both inside Entrapta, curling them to make her moan. Catra's claws permeated Entrapta's walls, causing some bleeding and crying, but Entrapta clearly enjoyed it as she rubbed herself against Catra's paw. She pressed her fingers in and out of Entrapta, the sharp nails pushing against her harshly.

Catra then took her fingers out and replaced them with the thick head of her cock, making Entrapta moan as her toes and hair curled up. When Catra thrust a little more inside, her barbs stabbed right into Entrapta's walls. Entrapta screamed out, but followed that with a declaration that she was fine. Catra continued her insertion, grabbing onto Entrapta's hair. Entrapta wrapped her hair around Catra's wrists, but this time softly. She felt Catra's heat as the cat thrust in farther, soon reaching her limit.

Catra then twitched and started thrusting, the spines rasping against Entrapta. She grabbed Entrapta's wrists and pounded her harshly. As her barbed cock moved inside Entrapta, her walls started to drip with blood and other fluids. Catra growled in satisfaction and continued to shove herself in and out of Entrapta. As Entrapta moaned hard, she pushed herself up and down against Catra, whose long, supple legs wrapped around her waist tightly. "Oh, Catra!" Entrapta cried out as Catra's hard thrusts kept going, her fluffy sack slapping hotly against her with every movement.

Then, Catra thrust all the way in and stopped. She twitched a little, then it became a throb that got harder and faster. Finally, Catra came in a burning torrent, making a few final weak thrusts before she softened, pulled out, and retreated into her sheath.

"Am I leaving you wanting more?" said Catra, twirling her tail.

"No, that will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Catra stuck out her tongue, revealing its rough texture.

"Oh, you know how to keep me coming. Back for more, that is!"

Catra smiled and removed Entrapta's device, then leaned down between her legs. Entrapta's hair held the sides of Catra's head and pushed it down. Catra took the hint and extended her tongue, lashing it sharply against Entrapta's clit. She rasped against it as she lapped, making Entrapta squeeze Catra's head with her thighs. Catra kept moving and licked around Entrapta's lips, scratching them up with her tongue. Entrapta rode Catra's face with pleasure, pushing her twitching pussy against the tongue. Catra rubbed her tongue up and down Entrapta's slit and stuck it inside her. She kissed and bit her lower lips, then was met with Entrapta splashing her face.

Catra pulled away. "Taste yourself!" She kissed Entrapta, who giggled at that.

"So, how did you like being fucked by me for a change?"

"It was great. I think you should show Scorpia what it's like, too."

"That's definitely in order."


End file.
